The field of this invention relates to vehicles and more particularly to a pick-up truck type of vehicle which has a specifically designed camper shell placeable upon the bed of the truck configured specifically to accommodate the roll bar assembly of a truck.
Pick-up trucks are in common use at the present time in the manner of a recreational vehicle. The bed portion of the pick-up truck may be optionally closed by means of a shell which has been commonly termed a camper shell. This camper shell will normally include a plurality of windows and the back wall of the shell can be removed or hingedly moved with respect to the remaining portion of the shell in order to facilitate entry into the enclosed area between the camper shell and the bed of the truck.
It is most common with such trucks to include some type of roll bar assembly. The most logical location for the roll bar assembly is directly aft the cab of the truck and located within the bed portion of the truck. This roll bar assembly, for purposes of appearance, generally follows the design of the truck in that the roll bar assembly extends in a direction upwardly about the height of the cab of the truck and in width is about equal to the width of the truck. Such roll bar assemblies are for the obvious reasons of safety in the event that the vehicle is overturned.
The conventional camper shells are constructed with completely planar side walls and top wall forming an essentially box-like configuration. Such a camper shell cannot be placed upon a truck bed that has a roll bar assembly as the roll bar assembly will interfere with the positioning of the camper shell upon the truck bed which must be obtained prior to securing of the camper shell to the truck bed.
There is a definite need for constructing a camper shell which is to be employed in connection with the bed of a pick-up truck and which is constructed to accommodate a roll bar assembly.